


Restart my Heart

by Yookiwii



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookiwii/pseuds/Yookiwii
Summary: For Kibum, the world is ending, the stars flickering out one by one.





	1. Chapter 1

To say Kibum wasn't a usual student at SM uni would be a lie because he was. He attended all his lessons even if he was occasionally late, and always tried his best, after all, it was a very prestigious school. You wouldn't last long without putting in hours and hours of work every night. Lack of sleep had become normal to Kibum, consequently, he probably wasn't thinking straight most evenings- much like a lot of other students he assumes.

It's almost midnight on the third day of the week, and he's still working his ass off in the same chair as every other day at the same old usual rusty cafe just at the edge of campus across the road from his dorm. His dorms were always loud- isn't every boy's dorm that's filled with first years? Yes, Kibum was in his first year. Why wasn't he partying like most of the other first years? Only god fucking knows. Maybe it's because he actually wanted to make use of his first year, unlike the ones that say its a year meant for fun. Running his shaking hand to push his silky blonde locks out of his view, he wonders if maybe he's trying too hard. His shaking hands were a result of the 4 hours of non-stop typing he had committed to. He shakes away this thought as he remembers his mother's harsh words the night before he had left to move to the campus. He wanted to make her and his father proud and he's come to the realisation that the only way to make your rich parents happy is becoming successful; how? Through hard work and advanced academics.

Finishing the last sentence of his essay for his economics class, he slams his silver MacBook Pro closed with an exaggerated exhale. Maybe it wasn't exaggerated after all he ponders, especially when a boy, perhaps 2 years younger than him (more than likely in the middle of college) places a cup of hot chocolate on the mahogany table he was currently slouching over. It smelled delicious, awakening all of his senses again and Kibum stares at the smiling boy like he's a fallen angel, his saviour. With his bright platinum hair and pearly white teeth that light up the dimly lit and less than empty cafe, Kibum found it hard to believe that he actually wasn't a living angel.

"You look like you needed it."

"So, the angel speaks." He mutters under his breath whilst picking up the hot chocolate and taking a sip. The surprisingly rich chocolate almost explodes in his mouth which you would probably consider normal considering he hadn't tasted anything other than the bitter taste of coffee in the past week or two, especially not with his economics AND business deadlines due in a matter of days. Least now he knew he would be able to relax with both of them finally finished.

"Yeah... Uhm..." The younger boy starts slightly embarrassed after overhearing the others words. "Normally you ask for coffee around this time, but I think if you stay up any longer you'll pass out."

Kibum scans the college student with his feline eyes, especially after realising he hadn't noticed him previously being too busy with his work and all.

The 'angel' fiddles with the bow of his apron slightly, becoming hesitant at the blue eyes of the elder. "I-I mean, this is a hot chocolate I usually make at home only on rare occasions, it's made with Criollo cocoa beans which my grandmother gave me before she passed away."

Kibum gestures for the boy to sit down, becoming interested in his kind gesture to a stranger. "Aren't Criollo beans really rare, why would you use some for me?"

"You looked like you needed something to help you relax, I always see you here working and I understand how much work you have. My boyfriend is a first year and he's always complaining." The blonde boy explains with another bright smile.

Kibums own lips turn upward at the younger boys contagious smile and he still finds it hard to believe the kid isn't some angel sent to make his entire week better with his cute and innocent actions. He takes another sip, his bowed lips moulding over the edge of the cup in order to hide his small smile; one that not many people tend to see.

"So are you interested in being a barista?" Kibum asks the younger after clearing his throat with a small cough.

The boy's smile brightens even further with Kibums opening to a conversation about his interests. Minho was the only other person who would take the time to listen to him talk about such things. He felt appreciated.

"Yeah!" He exclaims possibly too enthusiastically for a conversation about coffee, especially at 11:58 pm with a hard-working first year in front of you. Not to mention one at SM which is also known to be one of the best and most difficult academies to get into in Seoul. He takes note of the elder's wince and inwardly decides to continue the sentence with a quieter and calmer tone. "I've always been interested in the different flavours you can make by using different syrups; coffee and cocoa beans."

"Wow, you must know a lot then, I wish I had a passion like that or something worth enjoying." Kibum chuckles bitterly. "Anyways, I should probably be leaving, catch up on some sleep," he suggests his leave with a last sip of the hot chocolate. "Thanks by the way for the drink, I appreciate that you used something so important to you just to help a withering student drowning in their work."

"Don't worry, I'm closing tonight anyway so I have to stay a while longer." The younger says getting out of the booth he was sharing with Kibum and getting up, his feminine blonde hair bouncing around his ears.

Kibum carefully packs away the MacBook with delicate fingers zipping up his backpack, finally fitting it in perfectly as to not damage it otherwise his father would kill him. He didn't see why it would matter anyway, it cost a penny compared to his family's net worth.

"Kid, what's your name?" He questions slinging his backpack over his slim shoulders.

The boy looks up from the counter and peers through his almost white hair to see Kibum holding the door with his foot across the room, jacket in hand and bag hanging precariously over his shoulder. The winds blowing his yellow tinted blonde locks over his cat-like eyes which make him appear even more attractive. "Taemin, and you?" He responds.

"Kibum, but you can just call me Key if you want." Kibum flashes one last smile before leaving with an 'I'll see you some other time'.

It's only a matter of minutes before Kibum has arrived at his block of dorms, scanning his card over the metal that allows his entrance. He gets inside just before the unstable weather becomes depressed and cries all over the green gardens that surround the expensive building. It's one of the two buildings specifically favoured for the rich offsprings that have decided to board there for their school years. The 'other' less 'fortunate' students such as scholarship students and students with poorer families (Who are still considered loaded to others) stay at two other buildings behind the main uni building. He's shocked by the luck he's had today with finishing his essay early; meeting Taemin, who he still considers an angel in disguise and reaching his dorm before the reckless rain hits.

After climbing two sets of stairs, which was indeed a large struggle in the dark at 12:24 am, he pushes open the door to dorm room 255 with a thud. A moan. Does the door normally make that noise? Kibum's not sure, it's too early, or late and his brains not functioning properly. He walks inside cautiously and peeks behind the door to find his roommate sitting on his bed and rubbing the crown of his head.

"What the fuck Minho? What were you even doing?"

The tall brown haired male lifts his head up to glare at the blonde. "I was trying to get my drama and theatre arts book from somewhere under my bed!" He shouts in a hushed whisper, "Not like I can find anything under there anyway and you could have knocked!"

"Why on earth would I knock on my own door you twat!" Kibum sighs shutting the door. He was glad he picked the bed on the side away from the door, now he knew to be thankful that he was out the way of the door.

"Whatever, I can't find it anyway. Where have you been?" Minho interrogates even though he's aware of the others whereabouts.

"The same place as usual, finally finished my economics work thank god. Now I'm gonna catch up on my beauty sleep for tomorrow." Kibum states, stumbling towards his blue covers and diving into them absorbing the precious warmth that they give off. His bed was his only hope for the next three years and he knew it.

Minho smirks turning off his phones torch which he had been using to search for his book. "Yeah, you're gonna need that." He comments snarkily.

"Ouch!" He yelps when a cushion comes into hard contact with the back of his head. "I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow if you don't stop assaulting me!"

"Don't insult my beauty then!" Kibum complains back.

There's a short silence before the room is filled with chuckles and laughter after the two realise how petty their entire argument had been. Minho and Kibum have only been roommates for the time span of their time at SM academy so far, that only being three quarters of the year. Many people don't actually believe that they get along with the number of arguments that they have but the two of them know its only brotherly banter even if they've never openly announced it. They're quite close despite what people think and Minho is the only person Kibum has really had time to become close to considering how much he busies himself with his classwork.

"Night Minho, hope you suck some dick tomorrow."

"You too bud, I mean, if Nayeon has one."

"You're an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**If you enjoy the story please leave Kudos!** _

_**I have exams for the next few weeks so unfortunately, it may be a while before my next update which sucks :/ but thank you for the attention this fic has received so far!** _

_**If anybody is interested and wants to talk or just follow me, my Instagram is @Yookiwii where I post multifandom kpop memes (and talk about SHINee on my story a LOT).** _

 

On Thursday it seemed to Kibum as if his luck had run out. Oversleeping lead to him completely ignoring his alarm ultimately leaving him a rushing mess with only 7 minutes to get to his economics class. He doesn't think much through his usually well thought out morning procedure. He attempts taming his blonde bangs to the best of his ability through the stained mirror in his shared bathroom, only to realise that the time on his phone is now 9:27 am.

He now has 3 minutes to get to class.

Curse Minho for not waking him his conscience rants inside his skull, but it's his own responsibility to wake up on time and he knows it. Maybe this week had truly been too much for him; all he seemed to do was work. As he stares into the mirror, his right-hand ghosting over a patch of skin that has begun to break out on his cheek, he contemplates on his health. He didn't necessarily have anyone he considered a 'friend', neither did he actually get out his dorm. He would either be sitting on his untidy bed working or sitting on that same table in the cafe working. He doesn't exactly lead a healthy lifestyle either, the only thing he would consume was coffee and fatty takeaways that would save him the time of getting up. Any minute away from his laptop could lead to a worse grade, resulting in his parent's unhappiness, therefore he didn't believe he had time to party or socialise with any of his classmates.

Was this affecting his health? He's read multiple articles on how friends, laughter and happiness are some of the healthiest things in life and yet, he didn't really have any of that. The only person he felt he could depend on was his childhood friend Jonghyun who was more than likely currently sleeping away in the seniors building. Would calling him now be a good time- right before he had economics? He could skip one class right? He needed to let out his sudden cloud of emotions before he drowned in them.

With a sigh and a splash of water to the face he deems himself fit to venture outside towards his class. The rain from the previous night has thankfully stopped but he finds himself cringing at the dewy grass he walks upon calmy to shortcut to his class, which at this point, he's at least 10 minutes late for.

Getting inside the main building, he makes hurried steps towards his class which unfortunately for him, is at the end of the corridor. From outside the door, he spots everyone in their usual seats as the lecture starts, he sighs disappointed in himself and opens one of the double wooden doors. Every single head turns towards him causing the heat to rise to his ears; he admits he used to enjoy attention back in college when he walked around with his unique flashy outfits, bright pink hair and piercings but now, two years later he hated it. He'd become an introvert, nothing appealed to him anymore- he felt hopeless.

His teacher looks at him with the usual piercing gaze. He always guessed the lecturer hated him, and now he finally has an actual reason. "Kibum, you're late." He states matter of factly as Kibum make his way to the last remaining seat at the back of the hall. "I told everybody at the start of the lecture to hand in their economics work before leaving, whether it's in form of a memory stick or handwritten."

Kibum nods. Then he almost screams.

His bag.

-

"It's not fair Jjongie!" The blonde whines, planting his head into his MacBook keyboard. The rest of his moaning becomes muffled as Jonghyun chuckles from the illuminated laptop screen.

"Ah... You're so cute Kibummie." Jonghyun announces loudly through the device. Kibum tries to shush him worriedly, as he scans the library for anybody too close for comfort. "Mr Song sounds like an ass."

"He is! I said I can get it from the dorm and get it to him by the end of the day but he insisted that I missed the deadline. I worked so fucking hard for no reason." Kibum almost bursts into tears thinking of all his wasted efforts. Then he hears a soft soothing voice from Jonghyun's side of the skype call. It sounds distant as the person sings. Kibum guesses they're in the bathroom as the voice is only slightly audible. "Who's that?" He asks curiously about the voice and who it belongs to.

"My new roommate I told you about. You know, cause Donghae moved to America." Jonghyun informs him, watching as Kibum's blue eyes widen in surprise. "Hey, I told you don't even try acting like I didn't!" he scolds.

Kibum giggles, "I guess I just didn't pay attention."

"He has Mr Song for economics too and does musical arts like me. He's in his last year though which sucks- he has a nice ass."

"I was waiting for the gay comment." A smug smile.

Jonghyun turns his full attention back to his younger friend, "How's it going with Nayeon?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in a while." The mood becomes sullen as Kibum thinks about their last conversation.

_'Kibum, I really like you, you know that right?' Nayeon assures him whilst pulling her long black hair into a high pony. They were getting ready for the dance club's rehearsals._

_'I like you too, a lot.' He's smiling widely, as he thinks back on the day they had become official a few months ago. He really did like her a lot, he believed he wouldn't find anyone else like her in the future, but isn't that what every love-sick 19-year-old believes? They had met when Kibum joined the dance club at the start of the year and had hit it off after taking part in a duo performance together._

_"No, Kibum listen please." She pleads as Kibum goes to grab her hand. "I think- I don't think we should continue."_

_"Continue what? The duet?" He assumes, praying that's all. His heart cracks slightly when she continues._

_"Dating, Kibum. I need to focus on everything, and you're just a distraction. I need to focus on leading the club now Seulgi has graduated, as well as my work." She finishes with a defensive posture._

_"Oh.." Kibum runs his large hands through his fading pink hair."I-I understand" He whispers, his voice cracking. He didn't however. He didn't understand how he was a distraction to everybody, he didn't truly understand the situation at all._

"Kibum?" Jonghyun calls as he notices the boys silence.

"O-oh yeah?" Kibum answers coming back to his senses. Actually, he hadn't attended dance club since that day nor seen Nayeon. He's yet to tell Jonghyun or Minho.

Kibum thinks it's best to just get back on track with the previous conversation, take the unwanted attention off of him. "How's your roommate surviving with Mr Song, has he got any tips for me? I've been struggling through this year and I'm this close to giving up." He puts his forefinger and thumb together only leaving an inch between.

Jonghyun begins to cackle, really loudly. "What makes you think he is?" He almost chokes on his own chuckles. "He didn't give in his work either; told me he was staying tonight at that run down cafe to finish it."

"I guess I'll be there too considering Mr Twat gave me extra work for not giving in that essay on time. Fucking prick." Kibum doesn't stop complaining as he starts packing away his equipment until finally saying farewell to his long-time friend.

It's as if this one small error has caused the entirety of his world to fall. He's been knocked off his pedestal, the only thing left holding him up were his delicate legs that could collapse at any moment from overuse. Maybe he was weak or stubborn, but the fact that he now has a much higher chance of failing his course has pushed his mindset into believing there's never any 'great' outcome anyway. Who was he even trying for? Definitely not himself. He just didn't care at all anymore. These gloom-ridden thoughts corrupt his mind throughout his theatre rehearsals. Which is very ironic. The only choice he was allowed when being forced to apply for the university and he couldn't even bring himself to enjoy it anymore. Theatre was his only passion, he didn't even find it till recently when deciding to try it in contrast to his boring economic and business lessons. He found it gave him a higher sense of freedom and he enjoyed it immensely- he wasn't half bad either and now the group's final performance is just around the corner. Any normal person would be running around nervous with excitement and worry all at the same time, yet Kibum didn't have time to feel this at all.

He makes it to the cafe that night earlier than usual, approximately 10:30 and he feels like he's heaving through suffocated lungs. His teacher truly did hate him, the excitement of finishing his project ended up being all for nothing but a sickening feeling of despair.

"One more day till the weekend." He encourages himself aloud, opening the door with the familiar chime that is starting to feel more like home than his home ever was.

He spots the familiar white hair on the other side of the counter and traces the same angelic smile from last night with his eyes. His eyes are beginning to hurt and he can't tell if it's from his blue contact lenses or his lack of sleep. Likely both. When he gets to the counter he closes them momentarily, "Can I have the usual coffee please?", he breathes out to Taemin.

"Sure Key," Taemin responds, already on his way to the back of the room to begin his order. He must be busy Kibum ponders as he takes a chance to observe the room, only to find every seat full.

"I'm pretty sure they're all economic and Latin majors. Some big deadline up or something." Taemin explains when faced with Kibums confused face.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Please sit with me.

"Ah sorry, I'm not on a break for another hour."

Kibum nods with acknowledgement and walks around mindlessly for a few minutes. Every table is full with the exception of one or two who are only occupied by a single person.

"Hey, do you need a seat?" A guy asks from beside him. He's sitting in the dimly lit corner booth, the same one Kibum tended to avoid. It gave him bad vibes.

Kibum stupidly denies the offer, "Oh, no it's fine. I'll wait for someone to finish."

"Man, you look like shit, please just sit down. I won't get in your way either no worries." The man pleads. Kibum precariously watches him before taking the offered seat. He had brown hair, which suited his face well and matched his deep brown eyes. His hairstyle seemed to frame his face nicely too and his skin reminded him of tofu, it was visually pleasing and looked as if it would be soft to the touch. Kibum was tempted to poke the man's cheeks for a second before re-evaluating his thought and deciding that probably wouldn't be an admirable first impression.

"Thanks." Kibum places his coffee down and shuffles around for a few seconds, trying to become comfortable in the corner booth. He always disliked the booth's in the corner. Hidden from everybody's view and hard to sit in. Once eventually comfortable, he takes out his MacBook and begins filling in the work given to him, trying his best to ignore the other man's presence. This ends up being much harder than he thought.

"Can you- like, not murmur everything you type under your breath please?" Kibum questions with an irritated tone. It was kind of cute, but annoying.

"Sorry, I'm done now anyway."

'Thank god' Kibum hides his thoughts as the man starts packing up his laptop.

"I'm Jinki by the way." Or not.

"I thought you weren't going to get in my way." Kibum dead-pans, taking one small glance at the offered hand then looking back at his screen.

Jinki's not oblivious, he recognises the unpleasant tone and struggles to hide his disappointment. "Right, sorry." He apologises with a hint of sarcasm more than likely adding fuel to the brewing fire. He gets up ready to go until the latter's voice brings him to a halt.

"Sorry, that was rude. I'm not really having a good day; at all."

"Everyone has bad days, that doesn't give you the right to be so unpleasant," Jinki states, moving his brown bangs out of his eyes and leaving with his bag in hand. Everyone who knew Jinki knew he couldn't stand people who were unnecessarily rude. This is one of the things that made him glad he was in his last year- he'd be out soon.

Kibum slams his hands down onto the table after hearing the chime that signifies the strangers leave. Definitely not a good day. His hands would be bruised tomorrow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kibum," His father roars from the other side of the pristine dinner table, "I expect you to be listening when I talk to you." The man's hands are now resting on the wooden surface, cutlery placed down delicately in contrast to the roughness of his solid voice.

Kibum peers through his blonde hair peeking at his strict father. "I am." He quietly argues, his eyes returning back to the undercooked potato he's idly moving around the porcelain plate. He hears a frustrated sigh but still doesn't bother looking up again.

His father continues nevertheless, "After what happened with your latest Economics project, I've made sure that I have extra eyes watching you for the rest of the year. You need to sort yourself out if you're going to take over as CEO in the future."

The words blow the young boy's fuse and he looks up towards his father in pure outrage. "You can't do that!" He seethes.

"Kibum," He tries.

"No. The last thing I'll let you do is take away my privacy, you don't control my entire li-"

"Kibum." His father interrupts with the tone that signifies the ending of Kibum's outburst.

The blonde sits back in the chair he had kicked out and mumbles an apology.

"I expect you to also take out that disgusting colour and dye it back to black by the time you leave tomorrow morning, it's inappropriate and anything but professional." The man says referring to the mop of blonde that had been smartly gelled and combed before Kibum set foot in the dining room.

"Yes Father," Is the reply matched with a roll of the eyes. He had taken out his usual blue contacts and chosen the safe route of glasses as to not upset his uptight father.

Once he's listened to his father's final lectures, he leaves the room passing by the few maids that bow towards him. He gives them a short, forced smile as he paves his way up the stairs to reach his large, over the top room.

He scoffs at its immaculate appearance. He'd rather clean the room himself if he were being honest than have strangers paid by his father do it- So much for independence. Maybe that's why his and Minho's dorm is such a mess he ponders. Three seconds of him sitting on the ready-made bed brings him to the conclusion that he'd rather head back to his SM uni dorm than spend another second having to deal with his father. Truthfully speaking, he had expected his mother to also be here, that way she'd at least stick up for him slightly; maybe even give him some breathing space, however, god was there to spite him. She was on a business trip for the weekend. Great.

He'll make sure to call her in advance next time he even considers visiting for his free weekend. What a waste.

The small number of clothes he had chosen to pack for the weekend were unmoving, still sitting in the pink suitcase untouched. With an annoyed sigh, Kibum zips up the object and starts rolling it out whilst fumbling with his phone to call an Uber.

He fusses with his hair as he awaits the cab out front of the mansion, no goodbyes said. The dark starts to settle in as the time approaches 8 pm and Kibum decides to send a last-minute text to Jonghyun.

**Jjong**

_Today 7:54 pm_

**I'll be at yours around 9**

**Problems with dad**

**Jjong?**

When Kibum arrives back on campus, he rolls his neon pink suitcase back to his dorm room. Minho isn't in so he just chucks the luggage onto his untidy bed and heads straight to the seniors building. As soon as he sees Jonghyun he's going to tackle him with a giant bear hug and suffocate him in his frustrations like he always did when getting back from his 'home'.

"Jjong?" He calls obnoxiously with 4 loud knocks. "For god sake!" He curses when nobody answers at his 3rd set of thunderous slams against the wood.

_Ping_

**Jjong**

_Today at 9:23 pm_

**Sorry Key I was at the practice rooms**

**on my way back now**

**:PP**

**Fuck you Jjongie**

He slides his back down the door, his butt hitting the cold floor of the corridor. He stares at the messages displayed on his phone screen that suddenly dulls from inactivity. Releasing a slow calming breath he leans his head back against the door- his bright blonde hair almost invisible against the dirty yellow tinge that marked its surface. Trust Jonghyun to not even text him in advance.

"Uhm, Can I help you?"

Kibum opens his eyes at the voice that announces somebody's presence and sees a man with bouncy almond brown hair staring down at him in both confusion and recognition; maybe also amusement. Isn't this the dude from the café?

"Wai-"

"You're kind of in the way." The man's own croaky voice pierces through Kibum's own. He must have had a busy day to sport such a strained voice. Kibum could have sworn it sounded a lot smoother during their small confrontation at the rundown building only a few days ago.

Quickly standing up, Kibum head does a 180 towards his best friends dorm.

"Jinkyu right?" He ponders turning back towards the handsome boy. "Sorry, this is my friend's room I'm waiting for him."

"It's Jinki." The latter corrects, moving past Kibum to unlock the door. "You coming in or not?" He questions when left staring at the blonde who is yet to move from his spot outside the door.

"Eh, sorry?"

"You're waiting for Jonghyun right?" Jinki says with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes!" Kibum rushes inside quickly, probably making a fool of himself for not being completely 'with it', especially when he almost stumbles right into the man.

"Have a nice nap?" A beautiful honey-like chuckle escapes Jinki's lips and Kibum thinks he may just fall asleep again.

Kibum takes a seat on Jonghyun's bed and instead replies with an "It's just been a hectic day."

Jinki nods in silent agreement, his eyes lingering on the younger boy for a few seconds as he goes to get out his laptop.  
Kibum also busies himself, grabbing his phone which he had earlier placed back in his pocket.

After lazily scrolling for the mess that is his Instagram feed for the past 10 minutes or so, he feels the need to strike up a conversation when the silence gets too much for him without a distraction. He can only tolerate the same selfies twice.

"My friends are so boring" he mumbles under his breath when refreshing his feed for the third time to be met with Jonghyun and a cup of 'work' coffee again.

Still laying against Jonghyun's cheap (and definitely uncomfortable) headboard, he finds his body naturally changing its course to face Jinki. The man is sitting there on his own bed opposite, stubby fingers typing away on the keyboard of a red laptop and although they come across as anything but elegant, the blonde is still watching them as if they're some kind of undiscovered creature. Kibum observes the lines of concentration that mark the other's forehead and suddenly recalls the fact that Jonghyun had mentioned how his roommate was in his last year- then his mind wanders over to the singing he had heard that one time in the background of that Skype call.

Kibum still thinks his voice is incredible.

"Sorry did you say something?" Jinki asks, the laptop screen still hogging nearly the entirety of his attention.

Kibum flushes for a short time "Are you not tired?" He speaks, distracting the other from his own loose thoughts that somehow made their way out.

"I guess. I just got back from Work but you quickly adapt to juggling both work and study so I guess I'm used to it." Looking at Kibum momentarily whilst speaking, he reaches for a can of coke from the portable freezer hiding almost invisible under his large quilts. Kibum's never noticed it before, therefore, he guesses it only recently appeared after Jinki's move to the room.

One thing Kibum wishes he didn't remember, was the one sentence his small friend had used to describe the man only 3 meters away from him who was coincidentally bending over to get his drink.  
 _"He has Mr Song for economics too and does musical arts like me. He's in his last year though which sucks- he has a nice ass."_

His cheeks become hazed in a soft pink at the memory of his words and he curses Jjong for making him feel awkward during all of his first encounters. Then again- he  _had_  met Jinki before.

"Hey, look I'm sorry"

The unexpected apology catches Jinki's attention, "for what?" he questions rather puzzled.

"At the Café..." when Jinki doesn't say anything he thrashes his hands about in front of him in a gesturing motion, "You know! I was really rude." He confesses again.

With a deep chuckle Jinki shrugs it off, "look, don't worry about it."

Kibum feels a small smile curve and engrave itself on his features and goes to return to his Instagram scrolling when they both hear the door opening.

In hops a short but well-built guy that somehow resembles a dinosaur; he's sporting a smug smirk and as soon as his eyes lay on Kibum he guffaws. "Make yourself at home why don't you!"

He's putting his keys down on a mahogany desk when Kibum rises from his spot tackling the other for a comforting hug causing Jonghyun to tumble back slightly. Jinki finds himself watching the interaction with a soft smile.

Kibum snuggles deeper into Jonghyun's firm chest, his glasses becoming disarrayed by the action and a lone tear straying from one of his brown eyes. He can't help the fact that his eyes begin to form a wet glaze and that's when Jonghyun adjusts his arm to envelope him fully meanwhile motioning towards the door mouthing for Jinki to leave for a few minutes.

Jinki doesn't understand but leaves anyhow. No questions asked- probably to the dorm lounge.

"Bummie?" Jonghyun hesitantly whispers, looking down at his best friend younger by 1 and a half years. He can't see his face through the blonde hair, but the sniffles still haven't subsided just yet.

There's a mumble and being around Kibum for as long as he had, Jonghyun knew this was a positive sign. God did he miss the old Kibum. The one that wasn't afraid to show himself off with his bold hair and piercings. The one that threw snarky comments every time he could, the one that Jonghyun could joke around freely with without the other being over sensitive. He even misses the moments when he'd have to drag Kibum out of a club because he had begun dancing on tables after drinking too much or when he was being threatened by these men two times the size of himself for being way too crude or perhaps flirting with one's girlfriend.

The only remaining parts of that Kibum were his striking hair colour and blue contacts. He wasn't as outgoing as he once was and that hurts Jonghyun because he doesn't, even months later, understand why Kibum's mood and personality took such a dramatic turn.

He pulls Kibum away from his chest, holding onto his shoulders carefully almost afraid that he'd break into tiny pieces. He leads him back to his place and they sit down side by side.   
They're facing each other, well, at least Jonghyun is because he has to tilt Kibum's head by his chin to get him to look up at him. Jonghyun's Heart is on the verge of breaking when he see's the red puffiness of the eyes of the blonde and he feels bad for letting someone who he sees as a younger brother reach this state.

"Was it that bad Kibum?" He treads carefully. Fuck the 'are you okay's' or the 'what's wrongs'. He may not know exactly what's up but he's not retarded- though some of his grades will suggest otherwise.

There's a subtle nod and Kibum's sobs become increasingly louder, his head collapsing back into the comfort of Jonghyun's arms.

The sobs become chokes and large gasps for air at the same time as the loose hold becomes a tight grip forming on Jonghyun's creased shirt. When he's around Jonghyun, Kibum feels his walls breaking down. He can't put up such a fake wall for somebody who sees straight through him so he just cries. Cries because he hates seeming weak in front of someone so special to him, somebody who has always been there through his struggles.

Yet this time he finds himself unable to express his feelings.

Not even to Jonghyun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you look like poo." Taemin notices upon sliding into the booth with his fellow blonde haired friend. He's holding two cups of his own specialised cappuccino and kindly offers one to the elder.

Kibum doesn't respond firstly; Taemin doesn't really mind. He waits as Kibum reaches for the brown cup and slowly brings it to his bow lips. Only once the creamy liquid flows inside his system do he answer.

"I'm well aware. I feel like it too" he deadpans releasing a satisfied sigh at the tasteful combination that still remains a mystery to all but Taemin.

The surroundings are quiet, lucky for Kibum who is hosting a pounding headache. There's a lack of students in the usually crowded café and the few who are present appear scattered around the minuscule building- he's more than thankful. He'd been waiting for Taemin to finish his shift for the past 10 minutes, not really for any reason other than the fact that his next lecture isn't for another two hours. A conversation sparks between them in no time, as it normally did when they saw each other. Kibum had soon discovered that Taemin was 17 and liked to check up on the younger frequently asking about his courses and if they were going well. He liked taking care of the young boy whenever he could, it gave him something to do.

"Taeminie, remember when you said your boyfriend was in his 1st year?"

Taemin answers with an energetic 'yep!'

"What's his name? I might know him." Kibum kindly ponders, genuinely curious.

"His name's Choi Minho," is the answer that spills out of the youngers mouth in a slur of fast spoken words. Kibum chokes on his last sip of murky liquid which results in Taemin patting his back harshly in a sudden panic.

"Oh my god, I didn't poison you did I? Please don't die Key!" Taemin exclaims, his left hand tearing the plastic cup from Kibum's own and scanning the inside with frantic eyes.

When Kibum grabs Taemin's arm to stop him from flailing about, he halts. The eldest coughs to clear his throat one last time, the tickling at the back of his throat ceasing. "Choi Minho, as in annoyingly competitive, super good at football and a constant pain in the ass Choi Minho? Is he also like this tall?" He questions in wonder, his hand reaching as high as possible to impersonate the spoken man's height.

"Yep, that's him." Taemin assures with a bright grin, "he's your roommate right?"

"Taemin what the hell! Why didn't you say anything?" Kibum chuckles in utter surprise.

His question is answered with a short shrug and Taemin resumes drinking his cappuccino like the previous conversation was no big deal, meanwhile, Kibum is still trying to figure out and connect all the dots. Kibum knew Minho was gay and had absolutely nothing against it, but god why didn't he introduce his little Taemin to him sooner? He'd be having a discussion with his roommate later on, regardless of if Taemin liked it or not. Does Taemin even know what a condom is, Kibum wonders, he's way too innocent right? Then he cringes at an image he'd rather not have inside his head.

Kibum's been single for approximately 4 Months now give or take, and he's still yet to tell any of his friends (well just Minho and Jonghyun really), yet seeing two people who he has grown close to being happy with each other brings a small smile to his face. He's fascinated by the way Taemin gets all giggly and shy, the way the corners of his mouth turn upwards to the sky whenever he mentions or talks about Minho in their following conversations. Kibum wishes he could have that and feels disappointment when he realises he didn't ever feel that way with Nayeon. Maybe they weren't together long enough to be in love. Yeah, that must be it he decides.

After they're done refilling their energy with whatever crazy drinks Taemin comes up with, they head towards the park on the corner of the same busy road. The winds blowing Taemin's pearly blonde locks around his neck, becoming agitated quickly he starts cursing at the wind; Kibum struggles to hold in his laughter, his eyes full of adoration for the small boy, though he's yet to find out the glorious news that Taemin sent their location to a giant frog.

The sky is clear, one or two odd shaped clouds floating slowly above their heads, the mood is peaceful and all Kibum can hear is the small mumbling of Taemin on the swing next to him deciding on whether that cloud over there is shaped like a dinosaur with wings or a dragon. Kibum doesn't really understand the logic of the younger because he swears to god they're the same thing but he's slowly learning to ignore it. The wind turns violent, therefore, Kibum lowers his head concluding that looking up at the sky with a face full of thick blonde hair is extremely useless. That's when he sees it. Is that a bird, is it a plane? No, it's a silhouette of his fucking roommate and he doesn't think he's ever let out such a deflated groan.

"DIBIDIBIDIS FLAMING CHARISMA MINHO IS HERE!"

There goes Kibum's peace.

"Do you hear something Taemin?" Kibum's turning his attention away from his approaching friend hoping that Taemin heard the evident sarcasm in his tone.

"Kibum you're not going deaf are you? That's Minho."

Kibum tried his best to withhold from strangling the youngest.

They decide it's best to spend the remaining hour and a half at the dance studio to make their way there as quickly as possible. Kibum had been ecstatic once he found out that Taemin's taking a dance course in college and has been expectantly waiting to get the chance to dance with him since. They approach the main doors, Taemin marching ahead as Kibum and Minho follow behind- Kibum's nudging his fellow 19-year-old giggling at the flushed reaction he gets from teasing the taller man. They unexpectedly stop nearly walking into Taemin to witness him pushing the main doors with all of his might oblivious to the obvious sign hanging from the door with the word 'PULL' in clear capital letters.

"How long are we going to let him do that?" Kibum questions in a hushed whisper.

Minho pinches the bridge of his nose, "just... just give a minute." He tells the latter. 3 Months into dating Taemin and he'd almost if not definitely got used to the idiocy. He likes to believe it's a part of the package.

-

Kibum was accustomed to spending his time at the library alone, perhaps Skyping Jonghyun on the odd occasion so it was a nice shock to be accompanied by Jonghyun in the flesh himself. They have their laptop and MacBook out as well as the rest of their studying supplies sitting on one of many round tables that sit in view of the entrance.

"So Kibum I have two tickets for that new movie," Jonghyun mentions, finally finishing his final composition.

"I'm so happy for you! You can go twice." Kibum responds with a smirk. He'd rather not go out any more after being scarred the day before. He can only stand so much PDA and GOD were Minho and Taemin touchy. He's sure he'd throw up if he saw one more couple whilst at the cinema. Every break Taemin got from dancing he'd be all over Minho- how did the sweat not put Minho off all of those repeated bear hugs?

Jonghyun glares at his best friend, "I swear to god, I hate you with every inch of my body."

"That's not very much then." Kibum jokes lightheartedly with a light chuckle. He flinches when a pen is flung at his face, missing by a centimetre. It's understandable why he probably deserved that but Kibum grabs the pen from the floor in a swift motion anyway and aims to hit Jonghyun right on his big nose as 'revenge' but really he just loves pissing the other off. His arm lowers right before he releases his grip, however. He had spotted, Jinki, was it? Entering through the white painted doors of the library from over Jonghyun's short (but broad) shoulders. Jinki quickly feels the eyes on him and shortly meets Kibum's gaze, he's pleasantly surprised to find the two of them sitting on one of the round tables so shoots a gummy smile towards Kibum also acquainted by a little wave. Kibum hesitantly returns the friendly gesture with his own flustered hand movements. He feels heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment and seriously wants to punch the living brains out of Jonghyun when the Dino notices the interaction and turns to beckon their brown-haired senior to join them. 'Yes, Jjong because I definitely want to sit with the stranger who had to witness me having a breakdown 4 days ago' Kibum almost wants to comment. It's probably one of those things where it's not REALLY that awkward but Kibum just feels so self-conscious around the eldest now he just freezes up and suddenly becomes so tense. He barely even remembers the man walking out that night whilst he just cried so pathetically into Jonghyun's arms.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Jinki pulls out the seat next to Jonghyun and stumbles slightly as he sits down. It makes Kibum smile to himself whereas Jonghyun bursts out laughing, slapping Jinki's shoulder obnoxiously. The sheepish smile Jinki gives off next makes the entire situation even funnier until the three of them, or just Jonghyun really is shushed by the librarian.

"Nice entrance bro," Jonghyun hiccups trying his best to come down from his small laughing fit before they all get kicked out.

Jonghyun and Jinki are soon wrapped up in a knowledgeable debate about the new Marvel movie, Kibum keeping quiet as they talk- he listens in though. He gets confused at the mention of infinity stones so returns back to his work. Then he just gets puzzled at the next task set out in front of him.

"Kibum you okay?" Jinki voices noticing the lines surfacing on Kibum's smooth forehead. "Do you need some help?" He kindly offers, moving to sit beside the blonde boy before a response is even heard. Kibum jumps at the sudden close proximity but turns his laptop towards Jinki's view nevertheless. It's some crap to do with creating conceptual models for his economics class and to be honest, Kibum could care less. "Do you mind?" The 21-year-old gestures to the keys of the MacBook and once getting a nod of approval from Kibum, he reaches over the boy slightly to begin googling something. Kibum moves his arm to give Jinki some room for whatever he's doing but doesn't really know where to put his large hands so suffices for fiddling with them under the table. Jonghyun is watching from the opposite side of the table and it goes awfully silent till Jinki's talking with his delighted voice again. "Here, you need to make some of these," He informs pointing to a screen full of charts and surveys, "-and use them to predict responses to changes in policy and market conditions." He leans back out of Kibum's personal space.

"Right" Kibum openly groans receiving a low chuckle from Jinki who watches Kibum as he slumps deep into his seat as if trying to keep as much distance between himself and his laptop as possible.

"So, you don't like economics huh?"

"I despise it, my dads forcing me to do it." Kibum honestly replies to the question that hangs in the air for a few seconds longer than it should while he finishes copying and pasting something to his empty word document. He peers at Jinki and they catch each other's eyes for the second time, Kibum expresses his thanks with a small smile and hopes that'll do because he's not really great at expressing his emotions.

There's a cough and they both simultaneously turn to the source of the noise.

It's Jonghyun with a sly smirk.

"You better not be stealing my best friend Jinki."

"Hey Jonghyun," Jinki randomly starts, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Jonghyun's attention rapidly focuses on the joke instead "Why?"

"To get to the idiot's house," Jinki pauses for a second, "Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"The chicken." Jinki finishes with a proud grin.

"You lil bitch!" Jonghyun grumpily complains throwing his last remaining pen at his roommate.


	5. Chapter 5

With his heart accelerated and back delicately arched, his thoughts become submissive to the fluid movements he makes. The blonde knows them by heart so curses inwardly when he notices himself losing his composure slightly, a frown edges its way onto his forehead but proceeds to disappear when he corrects the position of his slim arms. A dainty movement here and there followed by the rest of his body like a wave from the pretty ocean. His body is a giant catalyst which can change a story with any subtle manoeuvre. He had promised himself no mistakes this time but yet again finds himself betrayed by his own guarantee when he loses his balance, left foot slipping behind the other, consequently, he groans in frustration- his story cut short. Why can't his clumsy limbs just communicate with his clouded mind? Kibum's palm, bathed in sweat, comes into hard contact with the side of his head countless times as if this could possibly trigger his brain into functioning like a normal human being.  
"Key, I think you should take a break."   
The worried voice cuts through the resounding sound of skin against skin. The steps that the blonde hears through his own pounding are hesitant and quiet, but he can clearly decipher the fact that they're slowly approaching. His eyes gradually open, blue eyes glazed with nothing but pure frustration and meet with his friend's own soft gaze. The brown orbs that connect with his own are only filled with concern and sympathy.  
Kibum shakes his head, anything to pretend that those emotions weren't visible in the other's eyes. "I'll just go through it one more time," He informs with determination, "One more time. I'm sure I'll get it this time." He doesn't move, however, something in his conscience knows that he just can't. At least not today.  
The sense of worry had risen dramatically within Jonghyun in the past few days, something's clearly not right. It's hard for him to understand, some days Kibum is moderately fine; other's Kibum is a mess, on the brink of breaking apart into nothing but small particles of dust. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like he's there at all, adrift in his own thoughts.   
With one hand rising into the air, Jonghyun cautiously lays it against Kibum's right arm. His thumb tracing slow circles on the heated flesh of the younger. "Why don't you take a short break so we can go get some fresh air? It's been a while since you've done this, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure it'll take a while for your body to get used to it again."  
Although Kibum acts in denial, he ultimately agrees to take a needed rest, consequently, they progress in the direction of the empty, tiled locker room. During the slow period it takes for Kibum to change from his sweaty dance attire to something more suitable for one of Jonghyun's, yet to be decided, spontaneous outings, the eldest watches through the distant and grimy window as the weather turns sour- the deathly rain turning into sudden fiery hail.  
When a particularly merciless chunk of ice shatters against the far window he jumps and comes to realise that Kibum is ready and patiently waiting for him. He smiles warmly towards the other gaining a similar yet weaker one in return, then continues to pack away the book that he had been reading during the time the blonde was dancing.  
"We should do something with Minho, we haven't done anything all together in a while." Zipping his bag Jonghyun decides this is the best way to brighten up Kibum's miserable mood as much as he can in the few hours left of the day. "Is he free?" He asks as an afterthought watching with thoughtful eyes when his friend unlocks his phone and sends a quick text to whom he assumes is Minho.  
They remain in a comfortable silence, the two of them walking through the long corridor, one that was always quiet and also seemed to be bothersomely endless. Perhaps they didn't talk to keep the atmosphere that presented itself in the Solitude or perhaps it was to allow Kibum some time to breathe and recollect his thoughts following two hours of painful mistakes and self-hate.  
The quiet is interrupted by the small ding that resounds through the passage.  
"He's bringing Taeminnie," announces Kibum in a tone that grows with enthusiasm, indicating to Jonghyun that perhaps an outing such as this is long overdue.  
Reflecting on the past he ponders over the short interaction between his older roommate and Kibum beside him, moreover, the possibility of another friend being beneficial towards whatever situation Kibum is going through. Somebody else Kibum can bestow his overbearing worries and anxiety with. He knows that the person is free so follows his gut with little hesitation.  
They walk in step, a rushed stride, with coats pulled over their heads to avoid the relentless pouring. With luck, they make it to the empty station just as the next expected bus arrives, screeching to a halt, tyres desperately trying to grip on to the ground drowning in murky rainwater. Jumping into the warmth of the vehicle and greeting the driver they simultaneously let out a wryly chuckle which follows them to the seats at the back and Kibum concludes with a boyish chuckle as well as a small smirk. "You look like a drowned puppy Jjong." He playfully taunts the older, flicking a strand of soaked hair out of his face. One that, unfortunately, hadn't been protected by his flimsy hood.  
"A sexy drowned puppy though." Jonghyun flexes his right arm, the bumpy material of his coat giving the impression of 'muscles'.  
"You're an idiot," Kibum mutters with another, smaller chuckle before his head turns to face the changing weather outside. The rain has tired itself out and surrendered into a light drizzle, one that will surely clear up when they arrive at their destination, in addition, the dark clouds that had left a shadow over the earth are starting to vanish making the scenery seem brighter than before. There's even sight of a bright sun waking up late from its slumber.  
Upon arriving at the small entrance of a bowling alley, the chatting friends are met with the scene of Taemin smacking away his tall boyfriends hand. The determined figure resumes picking at the younger's hair and organising the mess of platinum blonde until another slap sounds across the front car park. This said they eventually notice Kibum and Jonghyun after Kibum's very obnoxious scoff (at the revolting, to Kibum at least, PDA- no matter how small.)  
"You know Minho, you could at least try not to look so obviously whipped." Taemin bursts out laughing at this and Minho blushes, although still reaching to grab Taemin's little hand. After teasing his roommate fully satisfied, Kibum walks past to enter the building with Jonghyun. "You know I suck at bowling Jjong why would you even think of this?"  
"Because I also suck and I know how much you love to laugh at my failures like the great friend you are." When faced with an unimpressed look, the brunette continues, "Look you'll enjoy it so stop looking at me like that, give me your coat and go get those stupid clown shoes on. I know you better than you know yourself remember? Oh, and my roommate is coming." He finishes with a wink before grabbing the black coat that had been offered to him and running off to the lockers before kibum gets the chance to complain.  
Although his brain insists on just ditching this whole outing, especially with the new addition of Jinki whom he had already embarrassed himself in front of numerous times, his body turns toward the loud banging and sliding of bowling balls and he's rolling his blue eyes at the stupid couple which are fighting over equally dumb nicknames to put into the game system like 'flaming Ming' and 'Bling Bling'.  
After receiving the large and what Jonghyun names as 'definitely a fashion statement... of some kind.' shoes, the blonde finds a place to sit to start exchanging footwear to, unfortunately, give up his beautiful Burberry Vintage sneakers for at least 1 hour. He's tightening the laces to secure his right foot in the one-size too large shoes when he jumps at that oddly sweet voice calling out to him.  
Kibum glances at the person who draws closer"Jinki? I'm surprised to see you here." He calmly states- although his heart may be beating a fraction faster than what he would want it to be.   
"Oh, Jonghyun invited me, I guessed he would have told you." The man says, sitting next to the still a little bit wet blonde. Kibum lets out a throaty sound at the fact that even throughout that entire ride here, Jonghyun only chose to tell him 2 minutes before Jinki's arrival. Pondering to himself about what the dinosaur is even trying to plan, he briefly looks towards Jinki, who is tying his laces as Kibum patiently waits. "Where is he by the way?"  
Kibum looks up from the 21-year-olds fiddling hands once the latter is finished with his laces, following them towards his hair where the chubby fingers run through the brown locks that lay lazily over his forehead, watching as Jinki's hazel eyes finally fix their gaze on him during this movement; that's when Kibum remembers that he needs to answer.  
"He's putting everybody's things away." He replies dully, only now getting up to head towards the waiting couple who had only registered 3 names so far- With the additionally sound of heavy footsteps behind him he presumes Jinki was following him.  
-  
The group are midway through their extremely competitive game (in Minho's case). Taemin had already given up winging childishly about 'never being able to beat Jinki and Minho anyway, so what's the point!' who were neck and neck with multiple strikes already. On the contrary, Jonghyun and Kibum, who were just as far behind as the youngest, were only trying to beat each other with empty threats and glares.  
Jonghyun had just scored a 9 and being his best score yet, had stuck his tongue out at the other only for it to be returned with a smug smile. The blonde is up in a matter of seconds to complete his turn and after he sends an orange ball sliding down the alley you can clearly see the moment he deflates when only one pin is knocked out of its position. "You watch you miniature dinosaur, I'm going to knock every single one of these down right now." He predicts, rapidly grabbing another ball, this time green, for his second throw. There's no skilful stance or thought that goes into his messy throw but he hits the remaining 9 down anyway gaining his first spare with a huge smile. Jonghyun's smile grows wider at the same moment upon seeing Kibum be so careless as he jumps around in a celebratory manner, one that should be supposedly stirring the competition in him, but he can't not when he's so caught up on the fact that he's catching a glimpse of the past Kibum. One that would do anything no matter how embarrassing, giving absolutely no thought to what people around him thought.  
To Jonghyun's disappointment, it doesn't last long at all because he immediately notices Kibum stiffening again and closing up. At first, he wonders if it had been the unfamiliarity of Jinki joining in with the guffaws of laughter the group had released at Kibum's short dancing showcase, however, he heeds the sudden staring that aims towards the entrance of the bowling alleys. Unable to determine the sudden flicker of various emotions that cloud over the eyes of the blonde, his uncertainty is answered by Minho's loud welcoming voice.  
"Nayeon! Hey, you should come to join us." The large male beckons to the thin female who turns in surprise, the short black hair hanging around her shoulders-she must have cut it recently- bouncing around with the quick motion. Clearly hesitant and a bit confused she approaches, though it's clear she doesn't want to be there.  
It doesn't take a genius to see that both her and Kibum are uncomfortable and that something must have occurred between them but Minho seems to be oblivious as he goes to greet her along with Taemin.  
Jonghyun peers back at Kibum from under his brown fringe, and from his peripheral sight, he also catches a glimpse of Jinki sitting watching Kibum warily.  
"I-i'm going to go get some drinks." He looks extremely panicked. His voice trembles, barely noticeable but in spite of that, one person took it to account.  
"I'll go with you." Jinki proclaims gently.  
-  
"Can I get three Pepsi's, a slushy and a glass of water please?" kibum asks as he steps up to the drinks counter, kind hands shaking persistently. Jinki is standing next to him, their shoulders occasionally brushing together as they wait for the server to prepare their five drinks. The blonde wrings his hands together, twisting them in painful positions the brunette can't help but wince at, his tin tucked in trying his best to shield himself from the questioning gaze he can feel aimed discreetly at him. "Can you please stop that?" He whispers softly, following a small, tense bite to his lip.  
"Stop what?" The oldest says with an inkling of sarcastic understanding.  
"Staring at me, w-watching everything I do." He turns his torso away, eyes hyper-active, following the movements of the worker currently mixing the two slushy flavours together; he watches as the bright red intertwines with the blue creating a distinct purple that reminds him of his late grandmother's old comforter. The same one he used to hide under with excited giggles whenever he visited when he was much younger. Much younger. Reminding him of the fast pace that years pass unable to grasp and hold the time between his hands, ultimately unable to pause and think.  
"You're intriguing Kibum. I'm trying to figure you out"  
"I'm not some stupid puzzle-"  
"But you are Kibum, and even the hardest puzzles have a solution."  
The short conversation is ended by the noise of glasses being placed on a tray. Kibum says his thanks, a corner of his plump bow lips quirking in a pathetic attempt at a smile.  
"I think it's best if I take that," Jinki informs the other after taking a quick peek at the quivering pale hands, therefore, replacing them with his own on the tray before Kibum can even raise it from the counter-top. The youngest can't help but flinch at the gentle touch that caresses the side of his hand for a short moment.  
When the two of them return, Nayeon is still there chatting animatedly to Jonghyun this time, but still doesn't even spare a glance in Kibum's pitiful direction, even as he slumps down on one of the seats nearby with a low exhale. Jinki follows, positioning himself clumsily next to Kibum, the tray gently placed on the dark brown table in front of them.  
"I'll have to leave you guys now, my boyfriend should be arriving any minute."  
The body next to Jinki's broad build freezes dramatically, and abruptly the shimmering of glass shatters into hundreds of fractured pieces with a crash on the floor. The sound of the impact resounding in dead silence, perplexed and puzzled eyes shooting to him with brows furrowed meanwhile the black haired girl makes her subtle exit.


End file.
